


Destined Delivery

by Umbrellaterm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrellaterm/pseuds/Umbrellaterm
Summary: Human AU drabble for BlupjeansHonestly it was just a stupid idea that snowballed but it's been fun thinking up stuffIf you have any advice or criticism please fucking hit me up bc i never write obviously lol, but be nice, i'm a peach





	Destined Delivery

"Hey nacho mind checking when I bust this joint?"   
Lup's coworker, Rodrigo, locks eyes with her, "7 hours and 45 minutes"   
"Actually look?”   
"...Lup you clocked in 15 minutes ago"   
"Uuuughhh," Lup reels, putting a little more feeling than necessary into her groan, "so much for wishful thinking."   
Rodrigo gives up on his unenthused glare and turns back to the cash drawer. "Time's always right in front of you Lup, no need for wishes when capitalism's truth is staring at you,” he scoffs sarcastically, joking but she’s not in the mood.

Lup gives up on him, originally keeping herself busy with stacking mild sauce packets until they collapsed, assuming the trickling of people had slowed enough to let her touch base with literally anyone else.

Deciding the fryers looked more fun, she starts messing with one of the baskets. Days like these, she used to bum around with Taako in the freezer till Marcus badgered them to get back on the floor, but it's been a one Taco show as of the last few months.    
It wasn't all bad without him, her coworkers were pretty much family at this point, all charming in their own ways, but not able to substitute having Taako glued to her side, or contacting her at all  for the matter

She stews over this for just a second, not letting the emotion phase her expression, when two gentle hands hold her shoulders.   
Lup smirks and turns to glance at Mariana, Mariana mirroring the gesture, leaning over to catch more of her face.   
"That oil's looking real good, probably be better if it had something going in it to cook you know," Mariana quips.    
She reflexively rolls her eyes, however not dropping her smile while doing so.    
"Hmm, I would've pegged you for a more seasoned chef, Mari. Pro's like me know it's all about basket-crispyness. See that golden brown crumbly on the bottom rust? That's where it's at"

Lup smacked her lips playfully and Mariana gently shoves her, mock sneering over her remark.    
It was nice to have someone like Mari around, especially when Rodrigo's in a huffy mood. He always tended to get so caught up in impressing their manager, Marcus, that he'd lose all redeeming qualities. Lup has him mentally marked down for a 100 or 0 person, never in between. Mari, however, got more silly and daring on slow days, clever enough to catch onto Marcus's loss in attention but never clever enough to escape getting Lup's blame slipped on her in times when they were caught.   
Lup would've hoped she'd learn after 3 years of her tricks, but she supposes she's lucky that things like that never change.    
Mariana was one the first coworkers Lup warmed up to at S. Blaster circle's very own Taco Bell. She was a few years older than her nearly hitting her 30's now and served an older sister role in Lup's life as of recent.

She taught Lup the tricks, like giving white customers the mild sauce when they'd ask for hot so they wouldn't come back screaming five minutes later about how it's their fault their infant's mouth is on fire and handing out an extra straw to large orders.    
Taako was originally hesitant to get buddybuddy with most of the staff but Lup kinda cleared the way and eventually he started to be a little more genuine towards them

Lup can't blame Taako, afterall, Taco Bell was the first time they'd escaped the hot potato pass around between family members and became independent people with their own importance.   
That being said, growing up was obviously no cakewalk. Lup always knew Taako to be the softer one of them, Lup usually being the one to coddle him when their aunts and uncles fought, protecting him if they ever got physical with them   
Eventually he grew a shell, one Lup wouldn't exactly relate to despite being his identical twin and likewise in every other way. Taako closed people off, sometimes deciding not to deal with people outside of them all together, until he found a way to attract people without letting them within arms reach.

Recapping this, Lup stifles a smile, remembering their first day on the job.

"Wow, your name is like a song... Francisco Gomez..." Rodrigo, muffled, speaks into the clipboard.   
"Uh, just Paco for me, babe"    
"...Taco?" Chelsea chimed, pointing at Taako's full hand, to which Taako, mouthful of taco, replied, "Whatefer worfs," little pieces of lettuce scattering with his words.   
"Haha, well, if he's Taco, then d-does that make her Chalupa?" Rodrigo issues hesitantly toward Lup's unwrapped meal   
Lup laughs for about .5 seconds before she's stricken with only venegance, once Taako, still not done with his bite absolutely fucking loses it, splattering ABC taco bits all over her.    
"HOFY SHIT CHAWUFAHAHAHA" Taako's head cocks back, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes

Everyone else starts laughing at Taako's display, Lup shutting Taako up by shoving a napkin in his mouth, Lup then laughing hysterically at Taako's abrupt dumbfoundedness, which only adds to the laughter in the room and by the end of lunch, has everyone in tears.

Taco and Chalupa caught on, easier than their birthnames, and sooner or later that's all their coworkers would call them   
Taako, of course, messed around with nicknames, complaining Cha-lup-a was too many syllables.   
"Hey Chal get me more tomatoes real quick?"   
"Nnnnope, that won't do" She stubbornly shakes her head, posed fixedly.   
"Fine, Lupa? Tomatoes? Now?"   
"Lup, Lup's good"   
"Lup, food, making? Get me the fucking tomatoes before I have to get them myself?"

After their first year, they decided to finally get their names officially changed.    
For Taako, he had written a whole list of potential names, most gemstones or flowers or hot celebrities, but when Lup told him she was gonna be Lup for real, he decided that as always, they'd be in this together

However at the government center later on, Taako and Lup proofread each others documents and-   
"You're naming your goddamn self Taco?"   
"You know, Chalupa sounded stupid at first but you hit the jackpot on nicknames whereas cha boy's got 4 letters to work with"   
Lup erased 'T-a-c-o' and rewrote it 'T-a-a-k-o', "Now you'll get hired again and as a bonus, see your boss squirm trying to say your name" she smiled feverishly   
"Oh hell yeah! Taako combo!"   
They turned their papers in, receiving their California issued ID's later in the month; Taako and Lup Taco-Bell, their first real family name.

**Author's Note:**

> No Barry yet!  
> Ngl that Paco thing is mon chef-d'ouevre sooo you could say i'm pretty proud of it  
> Idk if this chapter ended abruptly?  
> Also the oc's are not from anything, i just thought Lup didn't have any canon friends outside ipre so I'm gonna make her some. Rn it's Rodrigo, Mariana, Chelsea and Marcus. Lmk if I should flesh them out or not haha  
> Oh and the chapter title's a joke just to be clear  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
